


It's Been a Month

by VSawyer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSawyer/pseuds/VSawyer
Summary: Veronica's n o t okay.





	It's Been a Month

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, vercnicascwyer, but I deleted it off due to hate. I'm just trying my best here. ;n;

It’s been a month since the whole Westerberg fiascos happened.

It’s been a month since, J.D., d i e d.

Who was J.D.?

Jason Dean, a 17 year old who had gotten the attention of the students at Westerberg with his mysterious-like form. But he’d also gotten the attention of Veronica Sawyer. Veronica had seen the boy in the cafeteria, and was intrigued immediately. After meeting in the Snappy Snack Shack, it had felt like the two had a connection. Thus that connection turned into l o v e.

Veronica stared blankly at her wall, she laid there, on her bed, expressionless. For the past month, she had been like this. The female was rarely seen outside. She r e f u s e d to leave her bedroom. Seeing your first, genuine love blow up in front of your eyes, that’s hard to take in. Even after a whole month, the girl just still couldn’t process this whole thing. It fucking hurt like h e l l.

She didn’t bother to care for herself anymore. I mean, what was the point anyway? Her hair was frizzled all over, she had bags from the constant sleepless nights, and Ronnie did not care for her personal hygiene. Life was m e a n i n g l e s s. Yes, J.D. may have done t h i n g s, but he was damaged. He had the potential to get better, and Veronica would’ve given her all to get him the help he needed. If life had just given her more time, then maybe, just maybe, she could’ve saved him. Jason Dean could’ve been okay, and he could’ve been here, right now, cuddling Veronica. They could’ve been a normal, happy couple. The two definitely were a perfect match, sparks could practically be seen that day they met.

Heather McNamara and Heather Duke would check in on Veronica occasionally. They knew how much J.D. meant to her, and it just hurt seeing her in that state. They’d come over, and clean around her room for her, and try to take care of her. Although Veronica didn’t want their help, she still appreciated them actually coming to check in on her. Her parents could care less about how the girl was feeling. Literally all they’ve done is comment on how disgusting she had been living like, and to come down for dinner.

The frizzy-haired girl rose from her bed, her body felt weak, but she continued on. Veronica went up to her desk, and opened up a book. Would it be her diary? No, it was the official Westerberg yearbook. She flipped through the pages, seeing all the faces of her classmates, but four faces stood out to her. Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly, and most importantly, J a s o n D e a n. Heather, Ram, and Kurt had all been terrible people, and she k i l l e d them. Of course, that wasn’t what she had intended to do in the first place, but whenever she was with J.D., she could never think straight. All this guilt flowed through Veronica’s system, she’d never forget about the Westerberg suicides, no matter what she did.

Her eyes scanned themselves to J.D.’s picture. She looked there for a moment, viewing his every feature. His eyes, his almond-color eyes, how they would just go through her whenever he stared at her. His freckles, how she’d love to play connect the dots with them, and just admire them. His smile, it’d make her melt whenever he flashed that grin of his towards her. His chestnut curls, Veronica would love running her hands through his hair. Him, Jason Dean, he made her senior year worth going through. He made her the happiest she’s actually ever been. Just the thought of him would make the girl’s heart flutter. Hell, he was the only thing she’d write about in her diary. J.D. was the guy she’d hope to marry, spend her entire life with! Guess all that’s gone, huh? Seeing J.D.’s face in the yearbook brought back all the memories she’s had with him her senior year. Tears began to form in her eyes, this was too much to take. The yearbook’s paper skin was now getting showered with tears. Veronica was b r o k e n, she couldn’t help but breakdown. She’d usually have breakdowns over this, but today, today was d i f f e r e n t. Her fists slammed against the wooden desk, she had only one thing replaying over and over in her mind.

It was her last moments with J.D., the day she l o s t him.

Veronica honestly could not bare all of this guilt, regret, pain, and sadness that she had kept bottled up inside. You don’t know true heartbreak until you’re standing in front of your school, watching your boyfriend about to explode. Sure, she seemed fine then, glad the slate was clean, but in reality, Ronnie just wanted to turn back time. T i m e. Now, that was the problem, time itself. If it was possible to just rewind time, and fix things, maybe Veronica wouldn’t be in this state. The girl absolutely despised life itself at this point, and it felt meaningless to even live anymore. It was official, Veronica had made up her mind. This senior year, all life had given her was ruin. She had to end this, end it a l l. Doing what she had in mind felt better than continuing to suffer.

“Last entry in my diary. I’ve decided that to live is actually worthless! What’s the point anymore? I give up, I give up on trying to feel better. There’s this constant pain I have bottled up inside, and I just can’t keep it in anymore. The only guy I’ve fallen for is d e a d. These suicides? They were done by J.D. and I. I’m not saying whether or not they deserved it, but I feel absolutely g u i l t y. I seriously cannot keep living like this, okay? I’d rather feel happy than what I am now. With this decision, I promise I’ll be happier, I really will. Many of you might disagree with what I’m about to do, but I just don’t care anymore. Anyway, goodbye, this just feels like the best option, for both me and my life.

Signed, Veronica Sawyer”

It’s been a month, and Veronica e n d e d it all.

Her eyes fluttered open, she felt fresh and relived. J.D. could be seen waiting for her, and she ran up to him. Our story here ends with them walking, hand in hand. The two would spend the rest of their lives now resting eternally t o g e t h e r.


End file.
